Genesis
by Athaeth
Summary: Death should be final for everyone. A firm and unchanging end to life. But Harry James Potter isn't 'everyone', no matter how much he wishes he was. Harry just thinks the universe is out to get him.
1. Chapter 1

I want to let everyone know that I have adopted this story from Agronda. It was originally called _A World Away._

This first chapter is all her work, but everything after that is all my own personal ideas and work. She will have no further input in this story. I hope that I can continue the story to the same standard that the first chapter is at and that she will be happy with my work and the direction that I take the story in.

I am posting the first chapter, wrote by Agronda, but it could be a week or two before any more chapters make an appearance because I will be deciding what firm directions I want to take the story in. As soon as I have clear plans, I will write the next chapter and post it ASAP.

Thanks everyone,

Athaeth

* * *

_Shit._

This was the only word going around and around in Harry's mind as he fell backwards through the misty veil. Everything was going slightly blurred around the edges as blood seeped out of the stab wound in his side. Another small cut above his eye oozed blood, where it rolled down his temple and dripped off the side of his face.

It had been five years since Harry had come back from the dead and had killed Voldemort in the final battle at Hogwarts. He had become an Auror and had steadily been moving up the ranks. For a few years everything was quiet, but about two years ago the Death Eaters had regrouped in France and were creating a 'rebellion'. They had been attacking various places in both France and Great Britain, but this was the first time they had attacked the Department of Mysteries since the time when Harry was still a student at Hogwarts. It had been brutal, leaving many dead and injured. Harry had been stabbed and stumbled into the veil due to blood loss.

The pain suddenly disappeared from Harry's body and his vision cleared. Harry looked down and saw that the wound had stopped bleeding. Glancing around at his surrounding, Harry groaned and cursed under his breath. He was once again in the train station and standing before Albus Dumbledore.

"Great." Harry glared at his old Headmaster. "I'm 22 years old and, once again, dead."

"Harry, my dear boy." Dumbledore gave Harry a bright smile. "You are a hero. You have once again sacrificed yourself to save others."

"I never wanted to be a hero!" Harry's annoyance at his old mentor was surfacing fast. "Ever since I discovered I was a wizard, I've done nothing but sacrifice for others. It's taken 11 years of my life and now I'm dead because of it!"

Dumbledore's smile slipped slightly, before coming back full force. "Well, you can't go back to life now. You have to move on. But….." Dumbledore's smile became blinding. "Because of self-sacrifice, you are being rewarded."

"Rewarded?" Harry actually dreaded to think what Dumbledore could mean by a reward.

"Yes. You will be given a second chance at life in a different place, of course. Although," Dumbledore looked down on Harry compassionately. "It will not be the same. The magic there is different. You will be the only human there capable of fully accessing the magic in nature."

"What are you talking about?" Harry snapped, not liking where this conversation was going.

"You will not need your wand." Dumbledore was calm and smiling at Harry in his annoying and patronising way, in Harry's opinion. "You will have what they class as 'psychic abilities' – although you will not be able to see the future."

"I don't want to go to some other world place and live my life over again. If I've died, I want to move onto the afterlife and be with my family!"

Dumbledore frowned slightly, the twinkle disappearing out of his eyes. "Harry – this is a reward. You have no choice in this."

"This just sucks!" Harry snarled.

"If it is any consolation, you will also be given the years back that you claim were stolen from you. And you will be allowed to keep your memories." Dumbledore's smile was once again back on full force. He expected Harry to be happy with the situation. Which, of course, was the wrong idea entirely.

"I don't want to go to some world as a child!" Harry shouted, stalking towards his old mentor. "That is just crap."

"I'm sorry." Dumbledore did look sad, but he was still resolved. "It is the way fate wants it to be. Your soul will always be a saviour. You were chosen by fate. You will go to another world as you are now, but younger." Moving faster than Harry ever thought possible, the old man grabbed hold of Harry's shoulders.

Everything went black, before colours began swirling together in his vision. The pain came back full force for Harry and he grasped his side as blood once again began seeping out. Forcing his vision to clear, Harry found he was in some kind of wooded area. Looking around, he saw a tarmac road about two metres to his left and stumbled towards it. Harry was barely able to make it to the edge of the road, before he collapsed and everything went dark. The last thing he saw before passing out was a car screeching to a stop and a woman's voice calling out in panic.

* * *

Harry woke up slowly, a constant beeping noise making a soothing background sound. Opening his eyes, Harry took in his surroundings carefully and in slight confusion. He was in what appeared to be a muggle hospital room. He had a drip attached to his arm, filled with a clear liquid and he was attached to a heart monitor, the source of the beeping sound. Noticing a mirror on the wall, Harry pulled off the heart monitor sticker things (he only vaguely remembered what they were for, but not what they were called) and dragged his IV with him. Stopping in front of the mirror, Harry almost cursed.

Dumbledore had been true to his world. Harry now looked about 11 years old, but it was hard to tell, because he looked different to the first time he was that age. He still had the same black hair and green eyes, but he no longer needed glasses and he wasn't as thin as his first time being a child. He was exactly like he was at 22, just made younger. Quickly searching his body, Harry found he had all the scars he had acquired over the years and he still had the tattoo on his right forearm that all of his friends had got whilst drunk on weekend whilst celebrating a major victory over the Death Eater rebellion.

Pulling off the heart monitor seemed to have some set some kind of alarm off in the hospital, because not moments later, a nurse ran into the room and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw he was ok. Smiling at him reassuring, the nurse came towards Harry. "You really should still be in bed dear." Harry took note of the American accent and didn't now what to make of it. "Now that you are awake, some people would like to see you. Is that ok?"

Harry slowly climbed back onto the bed and was silent as the nurse gently reattached the heart monitor. Harry knew there was no way that he could get out of speaking to child services. He had been found in the middle of nowhere, wearing robes and with stab wounds. They would want answers. Nodding to the nurse, Harry grimaced and thought about how much he really hated fate and the universe at that moment.

The nurse had left as Harry was deep in his thoughts and in her place were three people, two women and a man. The man must have been some kind of priest because he was wearing a white collar kind of thing. Harry only had vague memories from his time at the Dursleys in regards to religion. Wizards simply didn't believe in God.

The serious looking woman who was wearing a professional looking suit pulled out a folder and a pen and looked kindly towards Harry. "Well, I suppose we should start. I'm Valerie McClough. But you can call me Val." Harry realised that he must be somewhere in America, because of the accents.

He cleared his throat softly. "I'm Harry." He spoke softly and winced when the woman seemed to latch onto his British accent.

"Are you from England?" She seemed eager. Harry looked away from her and inspected the other two people who were sat quietly. The priest man was in his mid-thirties and had a kind face. He had caring and warm hazel coloured eyes and soft brown hair which flopped onto his face slightly. He was gently clasping the hand of the other woman, who Harry realised was his wife. He vaguely remembered that some groups of Christianity allowed their priests to get married and have families. The woman had golden coloured hair and was in her late twenties. Her sky blue eyes met Harry's and he saw sympathy in them.

"Hi Harry." Her voice was quiet and motherly. "I'm Sarah. My husband –David – and I found you next to the road. We brought you to the hospital. Do you remember how you got to the road? Or where you come from?" Harry looked away. He didn't want to lie to these nice people, but he couldn't tell them the truth either. He looked at the woman's hands and frowned when he saw a charm bracelet that was full of charms for protection mainly from demonic forces. In Harry's old world, there were stories of demons and angels and how wizards did battle with them. They still learnt about them in the Auror academy, but there had been no demon sightings since the 16th century.

Seeing where Harry's gaze was directed, the man – David – frowned thoughtfully. "Could you give us some time with him?" He asked the government woman. "He might open up to us." The woman hesitated for a moment, but silently left. "So," David turned towards Harry. "Were you in some kind of cult? It looked like you might have been, judging by the robes we found you in."

Harry quickly thought it through and decided this was the easiest way out. "Yes."

David nodded approving. "So, you have managed to escape from it then. And it must have been some struggle." He glanced at his wife and received a nod. "Do you know about demons and other supernatural beings?"

Harry's gaze snapped to the other man in surprise. So, he had been sent to a world where there was still the supernatural. He knew there was still magic around him, but it was easier to access. He thought about what Dumbledore had told him and realised that it was easier to use because there wasn't many witches and wizards accessing the natural magic of nature. He had no idea how it would affect his magic. He thought he should be as honest as he could with these people because they meant him no harm.

"Yes. I know about demons and the supernatural – a bit at least. Everyone does where I come from." Harry was telling half the truth – all the Aurors knew about demons and various supernatural creatures and beings.

"And where is it you come from? Why were you in a cult?"

Harry bit his lip anxiously. He couldn't just make up information and pretend. He wanted to be as honest as possible in his new life. "I can't really tell you." Harry saw Sarah frown and quickly continued before she could interrupt him. "I don't want to lie to you, but I'm not ready to tell you the truth. I will tell you why I was in a cult if you tell me how you know about the supernatural."

David sighed and looked at the floor, a frown marring his handsome face as he thought it through. When he looked up at Harry, his expression was resolute. "Deal."

Harry gave the man a small smile. Testing out his theory that he could easily tap into the magic around without his wand, Harry raised his hand and concentrated on a vase of flowers on the table at the end of his hospital bed. It rose steadily off the table and Harry was shocked it had taken so little effort. Glancing at the couple beside him, Harry could see how surprised they were. He gently let down the vase.

"I have psychic abilities – but I can't see the future. I don't really know the extent of my powers yet."

David quickly closed his mouth and cleared his throat, buying time as he tried to get over his amazement. "Erm…..we know about demons and the supernatural because I come from a family of Hunters, as does Sarah." Seeing that Harry was confused, he elaborated. "Hunters are people who track down supernatural beings that are harming people and get rid of them. I normally deal with anything demonic – I guess it goes with being a priest. My older brother is the one who does most of the Hunting in our family now. You understand?"

Harry nodded and smiled reassuringly when Sarah looked at him in worry. "I was wondering about you being a priest." Harry indicated the collar. "I didn't think you could get married."

David smiled. "There are some Christian groups that allow their priests to marry. However, as Roman Catholics, my wife and I would not be able to marry because I'm a priest. But we got married young and before I decided I wanted to become a priest. I got special dispensation from the Pope to become a priest, even though I was already married."

Harry nodded and absorbed the information. Frowning at his hands, Harry was seriously considering what he would do next. There was no way he could tell the child services woman about his abilities. He wasn't even sure why he told the priest and his wife. Maybe it was because he felt that they were good people and he knew that they already knew about the supernatural.

Harry looked up and saw that David and Sarah were whispering to each other. David said something, causing Sarah to beam at him and nod furiously. They both turned and saw Harry's intense emerald gaze watching them silently.

"Harry." Sarah was hesitant and held onto David's hand tightly. "David and I have a daughter who is four years old. I found out that I couldn't have more children after she was born."

"I'm sorry." Harry's voice was quiet, but confused. "I'm not sure why you are telling me this."

"Because," David leaned forward, an earnest expression on his face. "We were thinking that maybe you wanted to stay with us. At least for a while – you know, until something permanent is sorted out. We understand if you don't want to though." David added quickly.

Harry stared at the man before him in shock. The only people that had ever wanted him to be part of their family were the Weasleys, but they had known him for years. Now this couple wanted Harry to stay with them for a while, maybe permanently, and they didn't even know him really. They were doing it out of kindness and not out of obligation and fear as his Aunt and Uncle had done years ago. The more Harry thought about it, the more appealing the idea became. He wanted a family that would love him and care for him.

Smiling shyly at them, Harry said. "I would really like that."

* * *

"Harry!"

Harry took deep breaths as he fell to his knees and groaned. He concentrated on his mental barriers and tried to relax his tightly clenched muscled. He had been with David and his family for just over two months and was fitting in better than he could ever hope for. Harry was just beginning to understand how his magic had changed. He could move objects and alter them, but he could no longer transfigure random objects into something completely different. He was just finding out that he could hear the thoughts of those around him without even trying. He could hear them all the time.

It started off as whispers that he could barely hear, which got louder the more he tried to hear what they were saying. It soon became unbearable and confusing. It was like a million people trying to talk to him all at once. Harry had been so worried that he was going crazy, until Sarah and David assured him that it was part of his 'psychic' abilities. They had researched furiously to find ways to help him. Harry used all the occulmensy he knew to block out peoples' thoughts and to create shields around his mind. It had taken hard work and determination, but Harry was now able to block out most thoughts.

Harry took deep and steady breaths and looked up. Danielle, David and Sarah's daughter, was looking at him with wide eyes. He smiled and stood up on slightly shaky legs. Pulling the small girl into a hug, he ran a hand through her blonde curls. He was amazed by how accepting she had been. As soon as he was brought into the house by her parents, Danielle had ran up to him and looked at him with big blue eyes. She told him how he was now her big brother and that they were going to be the best of friends.

"I'm ok. The postman is just a bit annoyed this morning." Harry grabbed hold of the girl and threw her over his shoulders, causing her to giggle wildly.

"Danielle, why don't you go and help Daddy choose hymns for church tomorrow. I want to talk to Harry."

Harry looked around and saw Sarah standing in the doorway of the living room. He put down the little girl and shooed her away. Following Sarah, he sat down in the sofa she indicated and she sat down opposite him. Fidgeting nervously, Harry almost jumped in shock when Sarah gently placed her hand over his to still his nervous movement.

"Harry." Sarah's voice was quiet. "You've only been with us a short while. You know David has some friends that have been able to progress your case with child services fairly quickly and with the least amount of questioning. You need to start thinking about what you want to do."

Harry looked away, slightly hurt. "Well, I'm sure Val will be able to find a family who could take me. And I'll keep my abilities secret, of course."

"You…you want to leave?" Harry looked up sharply at the hurt he heard in Sarah's voice. "I thought you would want to stay with us. David and I love you and Danielle has already told us that she won't ever talk to us again if you don't stay as her older brother."

Harry felt a blinding smile cross his face. He couldn't help it. "You want me to stay? I thought you were trying to tell me you wanted me to leave."

Sarah stared at Harry for a moment before jumping forward and throwing her arms around him. Letting out a breathless laugh, Harry wrapped his arms tightly around the woman clinging onto him. Even though it had only been a few months, he really loved the family and wanted more than anything to be part of it.

"I'm glad you want to stay with us." David was stood in the doorway, watching them hug with a smile on his face. "Because I have some news for you. You know about the contacts I have – it comes with being from a big Hunting family. We have managed to push along the paperwork really fast. We signed the paperwork yesterday – you are officially our son now. If you want." David moved forward and held something out to Harry.

Pulling away from Sarah, Harry slowly stood up and gently took the offered object. It was a leather bracelet with charms hanging off it. Harry recognised the charms as those that Sarah had on her own bracelet. They warded against demonic and spirit possession. David took the bracelet out of Harry's hand and put it on his left wrist.

Pulling back his shirt sleeve, David showed Harry an identical bracelet on his own wrist. "It is a tradition in both our families that everyone gets a bracelet when they are old enough to learn about Hunting. You already know about the supernatural, so this is a welcome to the family present. My brother sent it when he found out that we wanted to adopt you. You'll get to meet him in a few weeks once he has finished the Hunting job he is on at the moment."

Harry felt tears well up in his eyes as he gently twisted the bracelet around, admiring the charms on it. Looking up, he stared David straight in the eye. "I want to become a Hunter. It is a family tradition right? So let me do it. I want to use my abilities for something."

David hesitated. "It is a family tradition for both mine and Sarah's family. But it is dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt – or worse."

Harry was still determined though. "But other Hunters don't have my abilities. I really want to do this."

Sarah and David looked at each other helplessly. Seeing that Harry was unshakeable on this matter, David slowly nodded.

Harry beamed and nearly skipped out of the room in his happiness, calling back. "Thanks Mum and Dad." He never saw the look of joy on the couple's faces as he called them by their parental titles.


	2. Chapter 2

I never normally put author's notes into the chapters of my stories, but I feel that one is needed here.

This is an adopted story, so I wanted to establish that the first chapter is not my work. However, from this chapter onwards, it is all my own ideas and work. This first chapter is to establish myself as the new author of the story and to project where it is going to go.

Athaeth

* * *

"So, let me get this straight." Harry met his Father's gaze in the mirror of the car as it continued its path down the road. "Everyone there knows about the Supernatural and Demons?"

"Yes, that is what we are telling you, son."

"Erm," Harry shifted slightly in his seat, trying to not wake up Danielle. She was spread across the back seat of the car, cuddled up by Harry's side, fast asleep. She had been like that for the last two hours. "How?"

David rolled his eyes and shared an amused glance with his wife in the front seat next to him. Harry had been part of their family for almost three years, and they were still discovering parts of his personality. It had taken a while, but he had become comfortable around them and it now felt like he had always been a part of their small family. The best part of Harry's personality (and it was something that both of his parents agreed on) was his biting sarcasm and wit. But his parents had noticed right away that Harry had an amazing ability to read people. Harry could read minds, but he worked hard to block the voices out. He told them that he could never violate a person that way and didn't feel right forcing his way into their private thoughts. Even when he wasn't using this ability, Harry had a way of being able to read a person. It would turn out useful in their family's line of work.

"I'm sure I've explained this to you before." David glanced back and saw his son's stubborn gaze meeting his own head on. He sighed and launched into his explanation again.

David had been offered a job as the new priest at a Parish in a small town, close to the middle of nowhere. It wasn't strange for priests to move around to different churches as places became available, but this town was unusual. Around four years ago, a coven of vampires had moved into the town and had begun to terrorise the local people. Hunters had gotten word about it and sorted it out, but not before the entire town had found out the truth and learnt that the things that went bump in the night weren't just stories but were very much alive and real. The Hunters that had dealt with the vampires had explained things to the locals carefully and recommended that they read up on a few things just in case they came across any other Supernatural monsters. They had done so enthusiastically and the entire town had almost become passive, amateur Hunters – minus the actually Hunting, of course.

The last priest had died of old age, and a few contacts of Nathaniel's had made sure that David had been offered the job first. The town had made it clear that they wanted a priest that knew about the Supernatural. Nathaniel had gone ahead to work on the house that came with the church and position (Danielle had insisted her room be pink by the time she got there, among other things) and had met some of the curious people that lived there. After their less than subtle questioning about him and the new priest, Nathaniel had just come out and told them that he knew what had happened in their town and that he was a Hunter. The people in the town had been delighted, impressed and slightly awed that their new priest not only knew about the Supernatural, but was a Hunter from an old family of Hunters. Rumours spread fast in the underground Hunting community and the townspeople had somehow found out that their new priest also had a son who was psychic.

"Cool." Harry's voice was quiet, but David could hear the unsaid excitement in his son's voice. There was no more talking in the car as they passed nondescript country and roads. Harry's gaze perked up slightly as they travelled over the threshold of the town. Harry took in everything as they passed – the small diner, the combined coffee and book shop and the town hall. It was all very quaint and Harry found that he liked it. Back in his old world, Harry lived either in a large neighbourhood with his relatives, in the centre of London or at Hogwarts. The last church that the Ward family lived at was in a town as well, but it was a large town with many people and shopping centres. Living in a small town was a massive change for Harry, but it was a welcome change. He was looking forward to living in a town that knew about Hunting and would act as a supportive community to each other.

David gently pulled the car to a stop on the other side of town, just outside the church. It was a medium sized building, made of old stone with stained glass windows. It was certainly the prettiest church David had ever worked in. Just down the path was a walled garden, connecting the church and the house, which was made of the same stone and surrounded by leafy trees. Harry gently unbuckled his belt and slipped out of the car, careful to not wake his sister up. He smiled slightly as his father quietly picked up his daughter, who instinctively wrapped her arms around the warm object cuddling her. Harry shook his head and briskly made his way into the house, eager to see the new home he would be living in. His entire family knew how excited he was to be moving into a new family home. The last house the Ward family lived in was already full of memories as a family before Harry joined them. This house was brand new – a place where the family could make new memories with them all together.

The house was beautiful. There was no other way that Harry could describe it. The hallway was large, with a sweeping staircase, all in wood. Although it was dark outside, there were large windows that would let the light stream in during the day. There was a large dining room and kitchen on the left of the hallway and a large reception room on the right. Gliding up the stairs, Harry found his father putting Danielle to bed in a pink room that was every little girl's dream. His uncle had gone all out on the house to make it comfortable for the family. David and Sarah's room was also on the first floor, as was David's office, a room packed with Hunting books (including a large cupboard of weapons and other Hunting essentials – it was essentially a Hunter's armoury) and the family bathroom.

Not finding his room, Harry looked at his uncle with a frown. All he received was a smile in return and was led up a narrow set of stairs that were hidden behind a door that he had originally written off as a closet. They led up to an attic space that was all for him. He had his own bathroom and an office, which Nathaniel had carefully filled with books about mythology, creatures and psychics. Harry's family had discovered almost straight away that Harry was the resident expert in the Supernatural and was like a walking dictionary. He knew more than even Nathaniel and David.

Harry loved his bedroom. He felt his eyes filling with tears at the care and consideration that his family had taken when creating his bedroom. At the Dursley's, Harry had no choice in how his tiny bedroom was decorated. The dorms in Hogwarts had been the same for centuries and in Grimmauld place, his room was decorated to fit with the house, not his own personal taste. This room was everything he wanted. A large double bed was against one wall, the frame all in black leather. Around the room, there was built in black furniture made of silver metal and black wood. It was modern, with clean lines. It was Harry's personal space – a place where he could go to be himself and practice his gifts.

"Do you like it?"

Harry spun around and gave his uncle a huge smile. "It is great, Uncle Nate. I love it."

"I'm glad that you like it." Nathaniel took a step towards his nephew and put his hands on his shoulders. He looked him square in the eye. "You are a part of this family and always will be. Nothing – not Hell, Heaven or Earth- can change that."

"I know. You are my family." Harry found himself pulled into a bone-crushing hug.

"Ok, ok." Nathaniel pulled away when he was reminded that his nephew needed oxygen. "You should get to bed. You have a big day tomorrow." Nathaniel closed the door on his way out, secretly grinning at the scowl that Harry sent his way.

* * *

Harry stood, silently watching as the crowds of people entered the building. Taking a deep breath, he made sure to reinforce his mental shields. The thoughts of the swarm of teenagers in front of him would be overwhelming. Harry was unsure if he was making his shields too strong, but he would rather block most of his emotions that were swirling around than lose control of himself. That would just ruin his first day of high school.

Harry had been with the Ward family for three years and he had been spending that time catching up with everything that he had missed in his own muggle education. It wasn't just the basics that he had to be taught; he had a lot of catching up to do. As a wizard, there had been no need for him to learn the science of how the world worked. Magical people just accepted that 'it works' and thought that science was just something crazy muggles did. Harry was just beginning to see how much the muggles had advanced. They managed to do a lot of what magic did, with only the use of technology. Now that Harry understood how nature worked on a fundamental level, he was able to use his psychic abilities better.

Harry and his Mother had spent the three years enthusiastically catching up with all his missing education. Harry had never thought that learning could be so much fun, but he was determined to make a good life for himself in this world. He wanted to make his new family proud. Harry had never had a real family before. He had never been as happy as the time he saw the look of pride on his parents' faces when they were told that Harry had worked hard enough to be accelerated up two grades.

Harry hadn't just being working on his muggle education. He had been training to become a Hunter. There was the fitness training that his Father subjected him every single day - the running, the martial arts, weights, yoga and millions of other kinds of exercise that Harry never knew existed. It amazed Harry how unfit he really was when he first started. His old life in his previous world wasn't exactly the quietly-sit-down-for-afternoon-tea kind of life. He was active, but apparently not active enough.

Whilst Harry was being subjected to torture through exercise, his Father also made sure that he knew as much he as he himself did about Demons and the Supernatural. Harry knew about Demons from when he was in Auror Academy, but he had never met one in his old world. Wizards used to battle them and had succeeded in banishing them from England for good way back in the sixteenth century. And as Harry learnt more about other kinds of Supernatural creatures from his Father, he found that there were only small differences between them in this world and his previous one. All the background myths and legends surrounding the creatures were the same as his old world.

With his original knowledge, and the fact that Harry's old world used Latin everyday like it was a normal thing and not a dead language, Harry could perform an exorcism in his sleep. His new family were Demon Experts and had been for centuries. But Harry could manipulate the exorcism to make it go quicker because he could read, speak, write and understand Latin almost as well as he could understand English.

But the best part of the training was the weapons. From his time at the Dursley's, Harry knew what a muggle gun was and what it was used for. But he never knew how it worked and how to use one himself. He also had no idea the kinds of weapons that muggles had created. Harry's Uncle, Nathaniel, arrived a few weeks after Harry was officially adopted by the Ward family. Nathaniel had immediately taken a shine to Harry and began to teach him everything he knew about weapons and how to use them. Which was a hell of a lot. Harry never knew there were so many different weapons from so many countries around the world. He was confused at first, but then he pulled himself together and became determined to meet every challenge his new Uncle set before him.

Harry found that there were so many similarities between this world and his last that he sometimes found himself saying something and then his family giving him strange looks. It was like when he was learning about the Second World War with his Mother. Harry had made a comment about how it was only a short war – less than two years in his old world. Hitler had gathered power and then was taken control of by a Dark Wizard. Once Magical Communities around the world found this out, they stepped in and stopped the Wizard. It was then only a matter of the muggles moving in and stopping the war during the confusion that this left. Sarah had been confused as to why Harry thought the War was so short and ended how it did. Harry decided right there and then that he would tell his new family the truth. He had been so scared that they would hate him for what he really was or that they would be angry at him for lying to them. But they had been understanding and remarkably accepting about the entire thing. They believed him without question.

Harry shook himself and pulled his thoughts from the past few years, back to the present. He had a massive day in front of him – one that he was both dreading and looking forward to. Although Harry wasn't sure who was more excited – him or his parents. He had barely managed to convince them that his Uncle Nate would be best to drop him off. With him, there would be no embarrassing parental scenes. He had simply dropped Harry off and left with a quiet 'Good luck'.

Before Harry knew it, he was being directed to his first class of the day by an enthusiastic middle-aged member of the office staff. She kept up a running commentary about the school, which Harry was glad for because he didn't trust himself to speak. He was abruptly shoved through a classroom door and felt many pairs of eyes turn to look at him.

"Erm, I'm new here. Mrs Etchells from the office told me she had sent around a notice to all my teachers with all my details on."

Harry watched as the man at the front of the room pulled his gaze off him and began to shuffle around papers on the cramped desk. Whilst he was searching, Harry had the opportunity to study the man. He was in his fifties, with his hair greying and receding around his temples. He wore a smart suit, but his tie was off-centre and his glasses perched haphazardly on the end of his nose. He gave off the distinct air of eccentricity.

"Ah yes." The man pulled out a crumpled piece of paper triumphantly. "Yes. Harry Ward, joining the junior class. Ah, you were home school for the last few years. Hmmm, you did well enough to be accelerated by two years. Before that, you…..oh. Dear. Well, erm….."

Harry grimaced, knowing the part of his record that the teacher had come to. Social services had put in all the relevant paperwork confirming his adoption by the Ward family, but they also had paperwork to explain why Harry only started to exist a few years ago. The official paperwork explained how he was raised in some kind of occult and pagan cult and that he had managed to escape. Harry really hoped that the man wouldn't tell the entire damn class about it.

"Well, take a seat Mr Ward."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and sat down next to a tall teenager with some kind of school sports jacket on. Maybe high school wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Why did school lockers have to be so damn small? And be so close to each other?

Harry viciously contemplated these questions as he pulled his gym kit bag from the bottom of his locker and tried to stop all of his books and folders from falling out. The day hadn't been going bad so far. His Latin class in the morning had been really easy and Mr Locker was amusing to watch. After that he had English, which was alright bar a minor bit of confusion between American and English spellings. He now had gym class and he wasn't afraid to admit that he was nervous.

Harry was very fit due to his Father's and Uncle's intense training routine. It wasn't that part that he was nervous about. No, he was nervous because he had no idea how to play any of the sports. In his old world, he had played Quiditch at Hogwarts and a little English football (Harry wondered why they called it soccer in the US) in muggle Primary school. But there was no Quiditch here and he didn't remember any of the rules for soccer. He was just going to try and see what happened. The teacher all knew about his past in a 'cult' anyway, so he doubted that he would need to know any specific kind of information.

"Oops, sorry." Harry had pulled in his gym bag too hard and had bumped into the guy next to him by accident.

Harry expected the guy to shrug, or nod or do something. But he didn't expect for the guy to turn with a sneer on his face at the sight of Harry. "Yeah, you should be sorry."

Harry frowned, but the guy couldn't seem to keep his comments to himself. The guy's sneer got bigger and a malicious glint appeared in his eye. "Well, well, well. Look who it is." The guy's voice carried down the corridor and everyone turned to watch the encounter.

"If it isn't the little cult guy. The genius that everyone keeps talking about – you're so smart that you got accelerated _two whole grades_." The sarcasm dripped off his voice. Whispers began buzzing at the word 'cult' and Harry felt the pressure of the thoughts surrounding him increase against the mental shield he had. "What, none of you knew? Harry here was raised in a cult until a few years ago. So, Harry, don't you have goats or something to sacrifice on an Altar to your occult God?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply, when a new voice joined the conversation. "That is enough, Smyth. He said he was sorry, so move your Goddamn ass somewhere else."

"I might have known you would stick up for him. You guys from That Town all stick together. Tell me, why is it you are all so quiet with information about the Town? No information or gossip leaves that damn place."

"We are private people."

"Sure." The guy – Smyth – snorted in derision. "I bet it is because all of you are related. Don't forget my invite when you marry your sister, ok?"

"Don't be stupid, Smyth." Another guy in the group spoke up with a calm and collected voice. "Zane doesn't have a sister. You on the other hand…are you trying to tell us something here?"

Smyth scowled harder, but slammed his locker shut and stalked away in silence. Harry watched his go and then spent a minute building his walls higher and stronger. He couldn't afford to lose control of his powers, or to let his walls crumble because of all the teenage hormones swirling in the crowds around him. Once he was sure he had complete control, he silently closed his locker and turned to head towards his next class. The group of guys was still there though.

"Hi." The guy that had spoken to Smyth first took a step forward and smiled at Harry. Harry realised that it was the same guy that he had sat next to in Latin. "I'm Zane. We have Latin together and I live down the road from you. My Dad is the local doctor for our town."

Harry gave him a small smile, even as he was looking him quickly and efficiently over for threats. Hell, who could blame him. He had been abused for most of his childhood, then he was thrown into a war and he had spent the last few years being trained as a Hunter of the Supernatural.

Zane had brown hair and grey eyes and he was taller than Harry. He had an open and kind face, but Harry could see that he was hiding part of his emotions. Harry's smile grew when he realised that Zane was looking him over for threats in the same way that Harry had been doing. So, he really did live in the same town as Harry. He was scoping out a new person like any Hunter would.

"I'm Harry. Pleasure to meet you." Harry nodded to the teenagers in front of him and watched as their gazes all dropped as one to his arm that was clutching his gym bag. Harry knew where their gaze was going without looking. They were all looking at the tattoo on his arm. The social workers had all assumed that the 'cult' Harry was part of had put it on him as a sign of ownership, but Harry had gotten when he was drunk on a night out with friends after the downfall of Riddle. They had all gotten similar tattoos but had added custom parts to their own individual tattoo. Harry's was a lightening bolt crossed with a dagger. Around both a rearing snake was wrapped, poised to attack. It was all done in black and stood out against his fairly pale skin. The only part in colour was the glowing green eyes of the snake and the small detail of red blood dripping down the edge of the blade. Harry loved his tattoo, although it had taken some time for the shock to go when his drunken stupor had worn off the next morning.

"You may as well just ask me." Harry's voice was quiet and controlled. He would rather get all the details out of the way right now, rather than have rumours and whispers following him for weeks or maybe months.

Zane hesitated and looked at his group of friends for support. He quickly glanced around to make sure no one else was watching, but all the other students were hurrying to get to their next class in time. "We heard about you and your family before you arrived. It is true that they are one of the oldest Hunting families in the country?"

"Yes. They came from Europe with the colonists to help rid the new world of all the evil that was found here."

"And….." Zane swallowed and steeled himself. "Is it true about you? That you are a psychic and were….born and raised in a cult?"

"Yes." Harry's voice was matter-of-fact. After the last few years of social workers wanting to know everything about the 'cult' Harry had come from, he felt detached and used to the questions by now. "I was born into a cult and I am psychic – although I can't see the future. That is a common misconception among most people. Everyone I was with in the cult had powers like mine."

"I'm not sure what to say to something like that." Zane glanced at his feet for a moment, before looking back up. "So, you have gym class now? We have as well."

Harry smiled and nodded. "Yeah, although I'm slightly nervous." Seeing the questioning look on everyone's face, Harry explained. "I was never taught sports growing up. I've played a little English football – soccer – but I don't really remember the rules. Other than that, I only do training with my Father and Uncle ."

Zane gave a slow nod in understanding. He knew instantly what Harry meant when he said 'training'. He, along with every other person in his new town, knew that those things that went bump in the night were very much real and would kill you given half the chance.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about that." Zane slung an arm around Harry's shoulders. "I think it is time for us to initiate you into the wonder that is American sports."

* * *

"Come on Harry; get your lazy ass out of bed!"

Harry groaned and pulled the cover further up over his head. Goddamn him for having such annoying friends! Harry grinned slightly to himself as he thought of the friends he had made over the last two years. They were all the same age as him, or two years older and in the same year as him in school. Zane, his first real friend in this reality, was the person he could confide in the most among his friends and Harry mentally put him on the same level as his family. Harry's new friends in this reality could never replace the friends he had unwillingly left behind in his old world, but he trusted his new friends with his life.

"I swear, if you don't get out of bed, I will shoot you!" Zane gave an angry growl and pulled the covers off his younger friend. He was met with a half-serious glare. Zane had to look away from the intense emerald eyes. He would never admit it, even on pain of death, but his friend could sometimes be scary. Especially with a glare marring his features, even a mock glare. It was like Harry had a dangerous side just hidden beneath the surface that made even the older and toughened Hunters weary around him.

"Need I remind you," Harry's voice had a playful edge to it that once again aptly covered the dangerous aura that he seemed to exude. "that we only got back from that Hunt with Uncle Nate last night. Late last night. And," Harry pulled himself out of his bed. "you wouldn't even be able to shoot me. You are too scared of what my family would do to you."

"Not to mention you would use you powers to avoid the damn bullet." Zane muttered as Harry pulled on a t-shirt, causing Harry to roll his eyes at his friend's antics. Harry's family was already somewhat of a legend among Hunters and they were avoided by even the most 'hard-core' Hunters unless they really needed something. And because Hunters liked to gossip like old women, they had found out about Harry's 'intense and unbelievably powerful psychic abilities'. This coupled with the Ward family reputation meant that even hardened Hunters would avoid him - he was a 16 year old for Christ's sake. Although Harry found it both annoying and humorous, he reminded himself that he was only physically 16. He was a war veteran and now a Hunter.

"Anyway," Zane sighed dramatically and held up an envelope. Seeing his friends look at it in confusion, Zane rolled his eyes. "This came for you when we were away on the Hunt and your Mom asked me to give it to you as I was coming up to your room."

Harry took the letter in confusion, which was quickly replaced with both panic and excitement. The letter was from a college that he had applied to. Not only that, it was from the college that he most wanted to get into. Harry, Zane and three other friends had made a pact to try and get into the same college after finding out that they all wanted to go to the same one. They had all decided that Yale was the ultimate college for them and were determined to all go together.

"Have –" Harry swallowed hard and turned the letter over and over in his hands. "Have any of you guys heard yet?"

Zane hesitated for a moment, before deciding to tell his friend the truth. "Yeah. Chris and Andy found out about a week ago and Niamh got her letter a couple of days ago. Mine came this morning, like yours." Seeing Harry open his mouth to ask the all important question, he beat him to it with the answer. "We all got in."

Zane could see Harry's hands shaking minutely as he carefully tore the envelope open and pull out the paper from inside. Zane knew that Harry wanted to go to the same college as his friends – they had made a pact with each other and even their parents were happy with the arrangement. They all liked the idea that their child was with other Hunters who they could trust with their life and had known for years. Their parents had even agreed to let them all live together and Harry's Uncle Nate (who was considered extremely cool by all the teenagers of the Town) had promised to pull some strings and find them a cheap house to rent where they could have as many weapons and questionable book on the occult around with no questions being asked.

Zane saw Harry's eyes darting across the paper in his hands and unconsciously held his breath. Harry had applied to do Ancient Languages and Religious studies, all subjects that were handy when you were a Hunter. Harry may have been fluent in Latin (something the Town put down to growing up in a satanic cult, although Harry had never confirmed that this was where he had become so fluent in the dead language) and knew a hell of a lot about demons, supernatural creatures and everything else that came with Hunting, Harry said he wanted to do that particular course at university because he knew he would be good at it and having more knowledge of those areas could only be a useful thing.

Harry was taking a long time to say anything, or to even look up from the paper clutched in his hands, so Zane took this as a bad sign and was trying to find something to make Harry feel better. He was spared this difficult task by Harry's small voice.

"I got in."


End file.
